


Wanna make porn?

by Hugiraedo, Wings1827



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: GV公司员工老板欺骗单身大龄单纯毛毛





	Wanna make porn?

这可不是Tony想象中的工作。

躺在远超过自己经济范围的kingside大床上，身体也被另一个男人从后方怀抱着。对方平稳的呼吸示意自己也应该睡去，可Mendez实在难眠。

他Tony Mendez的人生，在这三十多年前一直都是一道分明而且平稳的轨迹，却在短短不到一周的时间内彻底被搅乱了。

现在他成了一个签约的同性色情片演员，外加一笔过于高昂的债务，并且似乎还正在被自己的新老板August Walker潜规则。

Mendez觉得自己简直在被全世界搞。

简单来说，这都是August这个混账的错。

详细一些，那便是无业人士Tony好不容易决心找一份正经工作。文书方面，他其实相当擅长。接待他的女孩十分友好，直到对方口中的“Walker先生”踏进了面试房间内，并打发走了先前的面试官。

“Tony Mendez...”男人翻了翻他的简历，抬眼看了看他。

“是的先生。”根据方才面试小姐对他的态度来看，这位Walker绝不是什么小角色。

正当Mendez还对局面一头雾水时，Walker先兀自笑了出来。“我喜欢你，Mendez。我觉得这里非常适合你。”

“这样吧，你先去楼上房间看看。然后我们再做决定，如何？”

彼时的Tony看着与自己年纪相当，或许还要小上几岁的男人。纯净的如一张白纸，以为这只不过是再平常不过的一次试炼。如果上天再跟自己一次机会，他只会选择冲出那该死的地方，回到家接受自己最适合待在沙发上的事实。

Mendez这辈子都不会忘记后面的事。

打开门后映入眼帘的首先是好几个身材不赖的裸男，摄影机，补光灯，洁白的床褥与人工糖精的润滑剂味道。巨大的冲击让他呆楞在原地，好让那个矮个子男人小跑过来摸他的屁股。

“这就是August说的新人？”他的指甲是粉色的，老天。“好吧宝贝，快去把这身衣服脱了。时间不等人。”

之后的记忆因为过度的慌乱而模糊，似乎有两个模特尤其热情的来解他的西装。Mendez尴尬的拎着裤腰以保留自己在上装呗扯开后的残留尊严。他一味的后退，未能注意身后的情况，脚底一滑后的感觉竟然不是地面的冰凉，更恐怖的是Tony发现身下还有一位西装革履的男性。

“操。”

———

“骨折。”

“嗯？我吗？”

“做梦吧。Napoleon Solo才是那个倒霉蛋。”

这个名字Mendez自然听过。纵然他自诩不问gay事的基佬，这样万千小零心目中的完美top也不会丧失它本身的名气。而似乎上一个男友在同Mendez分手时还冲自己咆哮过Napoleon Solo其人。

而这并不会嚷Mendez感觉好一些。Napoleon的名气越大，他的酬金自然越高，酬金越高，算在Mendez头上的债务理所当然的越多。

“时间就是金钱，宝贝。”

August这么笑兮兮的对着包扎过皮外伤的Mendez解释。

Mendez想对他说一句呸。事实上他似乎还真的这么做了。随后是August身后的律师走了过来，同样一副衣冠禽兽的模样。油腻的背头对他张嘴跑出一系列术语，纸质的医院报告与解决方案甚至备用的法院文书一并放在了男人身前。等Mendez再意识到时，已经在合同上签下了自己的大名。

“完美。”

奸商笑的开心。

新晋情色演员所得薪水抽出八分给受伤的头牌种子作为补偿，剩下二成支持Mendez的日常生活。当然，你还可以在其他时间找份工作，比如我的小秘书，你给我添了不少麻烦，Mendez。所以这也是个机会，做你想要做的文书工作，在拍摄影片的其他时间跟着我转，工资另算，不会让病床上的Solo拿去的，如何？

身处火坑里的Mendez心中恨得牙痒，表面又不住的点了点头。

——

 

他看着所谓的新人训练师，表情无比宁静。

“我是哪里惹到你了，Wlaker先生？”

“误会，Tony。我只是想到我们也算半个熟人，与其让你同陌生人不适的共处，我倒是想增进一下彼此的感情...何况我说过我喜欢你，对吧。”

Mendez看着他拿在手中的假阳具想报警。

扩张与保护是基本功。他直接递给Mendez一瓶未开封的润滑，“浇上去，尽量多，在你还拿得住这玩意之前尽管浇。”

弄伤自己可不是好玩的。

“可我...哈！不想这样...”他将硅胶质地的阴茎塞了大半，当着August的面如此动作几乎让他羞耻得无法动弹。“这算是强奸……”Mendez弱气的指责，绝望的意识到对方目不转睛得盯着自己被按摩棒撑开的小洞。

“如果你无法及时赔偿我与我的顶级员工，我向你提出诉讼最后让你进了监狱，在那个地方发生的事才叫强奸。”Walker面对他的指正浑然不动，全身上下唯一有些魅力的蓝眼睛目光灼灼。“另外，训练师在经过对方同意后才会发生性关系，别过度紧张。你应该快一点，不会这么难受。”

太好了，做了这么多年基佬Mendez第一次还要被别人指导如何操自己。

“顶进去，没事的。”

“呜...！”

“乖孩子。”

深黑色的粗长玩具大半没入他的肉穴，异物感起初给予Mendez的只有不适，时下他向来闭塞的身体被强行打开，适应之后蔓延开来的竟是欲望。“趴下去，Mendez。”

小巧的遥控在他眼前挑衅似的晃荡，“准备好了吗？”

“头低下去。”发亮的皮鞋尖点点Mendez的额头。“后面再翘高一些。”

干。Tony的半边脸贴上了木质地板，这比想象中要好受，可不代表他能够毫无违和的接受这一切。August在他的视线范围之外，不紧不慢的脚步声全然扣紧他的心弦。“呜啊！”体内的硬物突然开始震动，以一种极高的频率冲击Mendez干涩的穴道。

“嗯...！哈啊！”不规则的设计令按摩棒完美的嵌进Mendez，较短的一侧在体外抵住男人发红的会阴，和深陷蜜穴的长端应和着冲击Tony脆弱的神经。他在越深的情欲中闭上眼，反复不停的顶弄刺激下意识的让Mendez寻求开解。他不自禁的伸手去碰鼓胀的阴茎，却迅速被August喝止住。

“不许碰。”Walker命令道，假笑的模样让他不寒而栗。对方行至他的面前停了下来，双手捧起他的脸颊，指腹在Mendez的薄唇上磨挲。“尝试着叫出来。别总压抑着。”

泪液不自主的从眼中划下去，落在August手上晕开，湿答答的感觉比汗更清晰。“像个婊子？”Mendez挖苦，他的身子在颤抖，咬紧的牙关便也在一起打颤。

“拜托，Tony，我们贩卖婊子。”

他站起身似乎将按摩棒的频率调控的更高，Mendez的双手全用在抠挖地板上，私处的爽快欲求让他不可控制的扭动着腰肢，挺立的阴茎甚至要通过摩擦地面得到些许安慰。那只没有生气的软胶棒捅进男人饥渴的穴肉里，机械的震动着碾过Mendez敏感一带。羞耻和性快感并行，敲碎了他内心的最后一道防线。

“哈啊……啊啊啊！呜！”

“多说几句。”August要求，“你想要的不止这些。”

闯入他体内的情趣玩具减缓了它动作的频率，Mendez咬住嘴唇，罪恶的意识到自己后穴处的空虚。“......好棒。嗯！”抓挠地面的手指用力至泛白，他隐约觉得隐私处湿透，草莓味的润滑剂加兑上体内分泌的爱液，光裸的下身更是感到冰凉的湿腻。

这令他厌恶的无以复加，但又的确令人沉迷。

明明想要更多。

“哈啊，哈...好舒服...拜托，”

“你学的真快。”

“给我...还要——呜！啊啊啊！”

绕行至身后的人将按摩棒用鞋尖顶的更深，霎时间让Mendez一个趔趄。“叫名字。”那个人补充，“以后你可不会是一个人行动。哦，还有，你可以更动情一些。”

“喊谁的名字？”他惊叹自己还能搭话，“哼嗯...你的？”

“还请随意。”

于是他在逐渐加速的快感中用尽最后的气力思忖，如若喊了其他人的名字，这心思慎密的变态在日后还不知道会做些什么功夫。倒不如...

“August...”那个名字也没有想象中难以启齿。“给我...求求你...”

骤停的脚步声给Mendez一种别样的胜利感，紧接着按摩棒的速度更快了，隐匿的蜂鸣声夹杂着淫乱的水声中Tony几乎是在乘胜追击。“呜嗯！我就知道...Walker先生...你好棒～哈...！”

他壮胆去扒自己的屁股，湿粘的触感让纽约人暗自惊讶。“还不够啊…嗯……再给我，August...拜托，在里面...哈啊！那个，地方！啊哈哈！”双手用于扳开臀，淡粉的臀肉间是那个被填满的，淫荡饥渴，不知廉耻的小嘴。黑色的按摩器在Mendez挺翘的小屁股中进退，穿插过程中不断带出汩汩水液，难免产生诡异的失禁感觉。

或许支撑的时间过长，在高潮来临后Mendez几乎要认为自己爽到天堂。泛白的景象过于不真实，而晕眩让他麻木僵硬的身体跌进一具温暖的身躯里。

“哼。”Walker面色不善，可惜失去意识的Mendez也无法看见。男人西裤被撑起的一块难以忽视，他讲他安置在床榻。转身逃进了洗手间。

———

“August…他的确，有时候会挺刻薄。别放在心上。”病床上的Napoleon自在的叉着水果，要不是左腿处的石膏板，很难说服人说他是个病患。

“但是八二分成实在是太过分了。天哪，那家伙怎么想的。”

“听着，Tony。我可以叫你Tony嘛？”

“你可以将你的薪水拿回去，我是说全部。那是你应得的。而你大概也知道，我在经济上没什么大问题。”

“但我还是有个请求...”

“等我伤好复工，我可以和你一起合作嘛？”

Napoleon Solo看着病床边呆住的Mendez，似笑非笑。


End file.
